drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Shot For Me
"Make Me Proud" features rapper Nicki Minaj, and was released via Drake's blog on October 13, 2011, as the official second single. The song was produced by T-Minus, and Kromatik, and was released to iTunes on October 16, 2011.[64] The song has peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100.[65] "The Motto" featuring Lil Wayne impacted rhythmic radio and urban radio stations on November 29, 2011. It is featured as number ten on the track listing of his song:Take Care.It was re-released to rhythmic radio on January 10, 2012. It officially impacted Top 40/Mainstream radio on April 10, 2012.[66][67]The single debuted at number 18 on the Billboard 100, with first-week sales of 124,000.[65] It has since sold over 2 million copies in the US, becoming the most successful single from the album thus far and only his third single overall to reach the milestone.[68] Lyrics 1 I can see it in your eyes: you’re angry Regret got shit on what you’re feeling now Mad cause he ain’t like me Oh you mad cause nobody ever did it like me All the care I would take, all the love that we made Now you’re trying to find somebody to replace what I gave to you It’s a shame you didn’t keep it: Alicia, Katia I know that you gon hear this: I’m the man Yeah I said it! Bitch I’m the man Don’t you forget it The way you walk, that’s me The way you talk, that’s me The way you’ve got your hair up: did you forget that’s me? And the voice in your speaker right now: that’s me And the voice in your ear : that’s me Can’t you see that I made it? Yeah I made it First I made you who you are, then I made it And you’re wasted with your ladies Yeah I’m the reason why you always getting faded Hook Take a shot for me, ooooh Take a shot for me, ooooh Take a shot for me A shot for me A shot for me 2 Ok look: I’m honest Girl I can’t lie: I miss you You and the music were the only things that I commit to I never cheated, for the record, back when I was with you But you believed in everything but me girl, I don’t get you She says I know you changed, I never see you Cause you’re always busy doing things I really wish she had a different way of viewing things I think the city that we’re from just kinda ruined things It’s such a small place: not much to do but talk and listen The men are jealous and the women all in competition And now your friends telling you stories that you often misinterpret And taint all your images of your “Mr. Perfect” I could tell that you been crying all night, drinking all summer Praying for your happiness, hope that you recover This is one I know you hated when you heard it And it’s worse because you know that I deserve it.. Hook May your neighbours respect you Trouble neglect you, angels protect you And heaven accept you.. Audio Category:Singles